


That Messy

by lifewouldnotbelikeliterature



Category: One Direction
Genre: Domestic, Feelings, Fluff, One Shot, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewouldnotbelikeliterature/pseuds/lifewouldnotbelikeliterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>again, a lot of fluff because it's the best way to express my feelings about this band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Messy

It was quiet in their house. Louis had gone to get coffee and had left with a promise of a quick return and a soft kiss planted on Harry’s forehead. Harry rolled over onto his side surveying their room with sleep tainted eyes and snorted to himself. It was a mess. Always was. No matter how hard he tried to keep things in order, no matter how many times he told Louis, attempting to be stern that it wasn’t fair; it never worked. And if Harry really thought about it, he didn’t mind, not that much. But this was getting ridiculous. Clothes carpeted the floor; his half unpacked suitcase lounged against the wall and endless books, magazines, chargers and food piled up on the bedside table.

Sighing with exasperation and sitting up Harry decided it would be sorted today. He began to prepare himself for the whines of ‘Haaaaaarry no!’, ‘It’s not that messy’ ‘I will later, lets cuddle’ promising himself not to give in to his boyfriend. He promised himself that despite his natural instinct to give Louis whatever he wanted, he would stand his ground. Climbing over the mess to get to the wardrobe he heard the front door open. 

‘Harrrrrry, I come baring gifts of caffeine and baked goods’ Louis sung, walking into the bedroom. ‘Aw why you up? I thought we could enjoy this in bed’ his face fell.  
‘Louis,’ Harry began, taking a deep breath, ‘look at this room.’  
‘Harry,’ Louis interrupted.  
‘No Lou, this is being sorted ok. Two people have to live in here and despite my saint-worthy tolerance for you and your little messes,’ Harry said walking toward him, ‘I’ve had it, enough is enough, today is the day’ he finished dramatically.

Louis opened his mouth to reply.  
‘Yes it is that messy,’ Harry cut in.  
Louis shut his mouth as Harry smirked.  
‘Come on, I’ll help you ok? We’ll do it together. It will be bonding time. It’ll be..Fun,’ Harry smiled.  
‘Yea, fun,’ Louis grumbled ‘fun fun fun.’   
He took a large swig of the coffee as if to prepare himself and then they began.

With the curtains still shut and dim light still on, despite it being well into the afternoon, they began to sort through the seemingly endless mess that absorbed their room. It had been quiet for a while, the only thing break the silence was their gentle humming along to the small radio which sat in the corner of the room. Lying on the floor trying to sort out whatever had managed to get under their bed Harry suddenly spotted something. 

‘Lou’ he said, gaining the other boys attention, ‘look at this’

Louis walked over to where Harry was now sitting cross-legged on the floor holding two tiny teddy bears, both of which were wearing little jumpers. A grin worked its way across Louis face, lighting up his eyes and creating crinkles around their edges. He dropped to the floor beside Harry and took one of the bears in his hands. Gently he traced the name stitched on the front of its jumper, ‘Harry’. 

‘Aw man, I didn’t even know we still had these,’ Louis said in a hushed tone, ‘how long ago even was that?’  
‘Couple years now,’ Harry replied, a fond smile still playing on his lips.  
‘They are still good as new,’ Louis laughed. 

Grabbing the bear in Harry’s hand he stood up and placed them on the newly cleared beside table.   
Harry said quietly behind him, ‘Can’t believe we still have these.’  
Louis turned around, bending down so he was eye level with Harry, he gently leant forward a placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, Harry’s eyes closing as he did so. 

‘I can’t believe I still have you,’ he said.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! please comment to let me know how to improve/what you thought! thanks xx


End file.
